


It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry

by dr_bella_vixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexuality Crisis, Toni Topaz Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: Toni Topaz never had an easy life. From being born and raised on the Southside, to losing people she deeply cared for from an early age, she had to understand life isn't always rainbows and butterflies. But her past is what makes her, her.---Or giving Toni a FUCKING BACKSTORY, since we all know she ain't getting one in season 4.see it ain't that hard you cowards





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm supposed to be doing my homework but you know, priorities  
also, the 2nd part of my other will eventually come out but today's not the day  
catch me on twitter; @cutie_petsch  
i didn't double-check for typo so sorry if you spot some

Lawrence Topaz burst through his front door a dozen minutes after he got the new that is girlfriend had finally given birth to their daughter. One of his friend's wife's mother used to be a nurse and helped her throughout the process. Being poor, and cellphone being a little expensive, Antonia had no way of sharing the new with her boyfriend when she got in labor and him being king of the serpents, and out on a mission, he was nowhere to be found.

Lawrence rushed to his girlfriend's side and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making eye contact with the sleeping baby in the handcrafted bassinet.

Perfection, pure and simple.

Thick black hair flowing out of the white knitted hat placed on her tiny head, matching the blanket she wrapped in. Her pouty pinkish lips were put in contrast against her pale but tanned skin. Her lashes were as thick as her hair. Lawrence couldn't believe his ugly ass made someone as pretty as the little lady laying before him. Of course, she had taken her prettiness from her mother. November 12th instantly became the serpents king's favorite day of the year. His princess became a part of this world.

Sadly a few days later, his queen left this world. She suffered from postpartum hemorrhage and her funeral was held eighteen days later. Lawrence blamed himself for Antonia's death, they could've prevented it if he had the money for her to give birth at the hospital, but he didn't. But he had no time to be sorry for himself, he was now a father and had to take care of his two weeks old unnamed daughter.

A full month had passed before Lawrence finally settled on a name, actually it was his brother's suggestion.

Antoinette Laurie Topaz

Antoinette in tribute to her mother, Laurie as in Lawrence and well Topaz.

Lawrence thought the name was a perfect match for his princess and so the baby became little Ant.

Months after months, Lawrence cared for little Ant more than he ever cared about anybody else. Sometimes, his father Thomas or his brother Phil would watch after her when they could but most of the time, it was Judith who babysat Antoinette. Judith was married to Dennis, a fellow serpent, and had three kids of her own, her last little boy being Ant's age. Steffan and Ant grew up like siblings with their other best friend Pearson, already at the age of two, the three of them were inseparable.

When Ant was crying at night and Lawrence was lost, Judy was the one he called, and thankfully she was there for him and helped him throughout Antoinette's first few years of life. Sure Lawrence wasn't the best father, but heck did he try his best. Boy did he love his little girl. After his girlfriend's death, he tried to get in contact with her family but they didn't want to know or have anything in common with the serpents, they disowned their daughter and decided to ignore their grand-daughter, their only piece left of Antonia.

People talked a lot, judging his decision concerning his daughter. Bringing her to the white wyrm for hours when meetings occurred. His best friend FP Jones II suggested he left Antoinette at his place with his wife and his baby boy, FP Jones III who was a month older than little Ant, but Lawrence refused. His daughter was going to be the Queen of this gang and he wanted to include her as soon as possible. All of the older serpents loved her, she was already a great leader and had a mind of her own at only one.

As she grew older, Antoinette got darker, taking after her father's skin color and Jesus did she had curls. Since his hair was short he had no clue how to treat his daughter's long locks, so Lawrence found himself in Judith trailer getting a braiding class at eight one evening, braiding Judy's daughter's hair while Ant and Steffan were already asleep.

By the time she was fifteen months, Antoinette could already speak easily and of course, she could run, oh would she make her dad run after her. If the man was out of shape before, he sure wasn't anymore as Antoinette made him have at least an hour of cardio per day, and did she laughed. The cutest laugh Lawrence ever heard.

One time, when she was two, she decided to run around the trailer naked after she got out of the bath. Not only was she fast, but she was also tiny and could fit behind or under furniture. After fifteen minutes of chasing his daughter around, Lawrence finally caught her but how could he be mad, she was the cutest thing ever. Pearly white teeth shining bright, her little nose scrunched up and her big brown eyes were shut as laugh invaded the room. Lawrence had no choice but to laugh too.

''I love you, daddy, you're my favorite person''

''I love you too Ant. You're also my favorite person, but stop running around. Your old man is out of shape.'' He said before putting her to bed.

Antoinette was three the first time she asked her father about her mother. She noticed how all of her friends had moms but she didn't, Lawrence did not answer and changed the subject, so she decided to ask her uncle Phil instead. He told her that her mother used to be on earth like us but god decided to make her an angel, her guardian angel and she was now in heaven. Ant didn't understand but she was happy with that answer, her mom was an angel. 

On her fourth birthday, her dad decided to bring her for the first time at Pop's Chock-lit shoppe. He saved his money for a whole year and took her out to this restaurant for the first time ever and it was also on the northside of Riverdale. Ant thought it was forbidden to step a foot on the northside but apparently you have the right when you're the birthday girl. Toni decided to order a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake and she LOVED it. A weird man with orange hair from the neighboring table started to talk with her dad, Ant wanted to interrupt them but she knew it was impolite so instead, she shoved another handful of fries in her mouth.

''Can you not, Clifford. I'm just trying to enjoy a nice meal with my daughter for her fourth birthday. If it bugs you that much, how about you come and pay us a visit tomorrow at the Wyrm?''

''I don't give a fuck about your daughter, you either pay me or trust me, she won't even see her fifth birthday.'' The man spat.

Next thing she knew, her dad punched the man and he punched him back. She saw her dad falling on the floor and the man kept punching him. 

Her dad always taught her to fight back. If anybody hurts you, you fight back. You bite, you scratch, you stab... You stab!

She reached for the fork on her napkin and push it into the man's back. She didn't even saw the man turn around, she just felt her body slamming against the window and her cheek was burning. Her eyes filled up with tears, the man slapped her. He didn't even apologize before leaving, not him, not his wife or his son. His daughter did though, kind off. She also had orange hair, but she was pretty compared to her dad, just like Antoinette was compared to Lawrence.

''Don't worry, he often does the same thing to me...'' She mumbled before joining her family outside.

Of course, Ant didn't understand what that meant, her being only four, but Lawrence's heart broke at those words. How could a man hit his own daughter? It just gave him another reason to add to his list of why does he hate Clifford Blossom.

The next day, Ant had to sleep at Steffan's place, who decided to be called Fangs, as his nickname Fan drifted into Fangs and their other best friend Pearson, joined them. Her dad just told her to be nice and to listen to Judy, because he had to go pay a visit to Clifford Blossom with the serpents. Pea, Fangs and herself decided to sneak into the living room during the night to watch a movie. They found one with a clown on the cover and decided to watch it. Except it wasn't a funny movie, the clown was scary and mean. The trio stayed awake all night and cuddled in case the scary clown named Pennywise would decide to come and eat them. That's probably the source of her phobia concerning clown.

The next day, it was uncle Phil who picked her up. She waited for her dad to come back, but he didn't. A day turned into a week, then a month, a year, and on and on...

She didn't know what happened then, all she knew, or all she was told was that her dad was also with her mom and both of them were her guardian angels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry I haven't posted in a while University is killing me  
anyway, here is the 2nd chapter of toni's backstory since we're not getting it in riverdale anytime soon  
i also didn't double check for typos  
as always catch me on twitter: @cutie_petsch  
enjoy!!

ant started to stir awake at around five in the morning on september 5th, 2006\. It was her first day of kindergarten and she was so excited. her grandfather joined her in the kitchen when he heard her footsteps hitting on the cheap wooden floor of his trailer. he found his granddaughter trying her best to not drop the eggs on the floor, a whisk in hand.

“good morning dadda!” she said hugging the old man

“morning ant. what are you doing?” he asked as if it wasn’t obvious

“cooking eggs, duh”

“how about you go watch an episode of the powerpuff girls and i’ll make the eggs?” thomas suggested and of course, antoinette couldn’t resist this offer, it was her favorite tv show

blossom was her favorite powerpuff girl out of the three, then it was buttercup and finally bubbles. she was fascinated with blossom’s hair, she only saw a few people in her life with the same hair and surprisingly, they were blossoms!

ant knew they were related to the tv show character, how could they have red hair (apparently, it’s what its called and not orange hair, not that ant understood why but anyway) and they were all called blossoms, how couldn’t they?

she also wasn’t allowed to talk about the blossom family, not in front of the serpents because they were mean. antoinette had to agree on a certain level; the mom, the dad, and the son were mean, but not the daughter. The daughter was nice, pretty and she had beautiful hair.

after she was done with her breakfast, ant had to sit down and stay still so that thomas could put her hair up in pigtails, since it was the only hairdo he knew how to make. it was at times like these that antoinette missed her dad the most. he knew how to make tons and tons of hairstyles, but now he was gone for almost a full year with the angels.

ant wondered when he will come back, and if he would bring her mom along. she knew he would come back because he promised her to never leave her alone.

that he will always be there for her.

around 7:30, judy knocked on thomas’ door and picked ant up for school. since she already had to drop off her older daughters, sophie and molly, as well as fangs, she suggested to drop off ant and pea, as well. the trio was on cloud nine, they were all going to be in the same school and the same class. in the beginning, thomas tried to put her in riverdale elementary, but antoinette had none of it and demanded to be in the same school as her best friends.

months passed and before you knew it, it was parent-teacher conference day. thomas was unable to go so uncle phil joined little ant and listened to what mrs. stewart had to say about his niece.

it wasn’t a surprise when the teacher admitted that antoinette was the smartest kid in this class and she highly suggested she moved up a grade. both thomas and phil tried to convince her, but their attempt was unsuccessful.

“i don’t want to go to first grade! i’m staying with fangs and pea!” she shouted

“enough antoinette! you’re moving up to first grade, period!” thomas answered, slamming his hands on the table startling ant.

“daddy would let me do what I wanted! you should be the one with the angels, not him!” she yelled, making a beeline for her bed, her plate still full of her diner.

she wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks and held closely her dad’s old pillow. if she tried hard enough, she could still smell his cologne on it. she missed her dad, so bad. he was one of her best friends, with pea and fangs of course, and now that she lost him, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing the other boys as well.

they were all she had left.

sure, she had her grandfather and uncle phil, but dadda thomas was strict and sometimes mean and uncle phil was less around than he was when her dad was still here, and when he was around, he always had a bottle of beer in his hands and he was eating candies.

one day, ant found his candies and she only had time to eat a few before uncle phil snatched them out of her grasp. ant thought her uncle was a bit selfish, not wanting to share with her when she shared her Halloween candies with him on multiple occasions, and dadda wasn’t really happy at uncle phil, yelling at him and telling him he had to move out and to get his own trailer.

the rest of that night is still a blur in her head, she just remembers waking up a few hours later with an iv in her arm, in a hospital bed.

the serpents helped thomas to pay for the bill he had when antoinette got out of hospital. her being their only attachment left of lawrence, they loved her like their own daughter.

that’s also when philip decided to give the mantle of the serpent to fp jones. he admitted of not being in a state of leading the gang to the best they could be, and he never fully recovered from almost ‘killing’ antoinette. instead of stopping his drug addiction and get help, he started to double his daily dose and using alcohol as meals.

the following week was halloween and pea, ant, fangs and his two sisters decided to dress up as power rangers. she was the pink power ranger as pink was her favorite color. halloween was antoinette’s favorite holiday because she loved to play dress-up

she could be whatever she wanted to be

in the beginning, she wanted to dress pea as buttercup, fangs as bubbles and she would be blossom but even if fangs was up with it, pea swore on his grave he would never dress up as a powerpuff girl, so she had to make a compromise and go as a power ranger.

the group of kids was joined with other serpent kids, some of them antoinette never saw before. A little boy named jughead and his newborn baby sister jellybean, another little boy named flash and a girl called flora.

the older serpents also loved Halloween, seeing these little kids running carefreely throughout sunnyside trailer park, it made them forget their own problems. seeing their or even their friends’ children, not noticing how messed up their lives were, but on halloween 2006 the whole neighborhood was looking for antoinette who decided to go in the woods after pea dared her to.

“i don’t know pea, the wood seems kind of dangerous…” ant said between two cheese puffs.

“you’re scared, girls are always scared. you chicken!” Pea answered, flapping his arms like they were wings.

“i’m not scared, i’m just saying the truth!”

“if you’re not scared then why don’t you go in there? i already dared you to…”

“fine! i’ll show you what a girl can do!”

antoinette feared the dark, she always asked to have her nightlight on when she was sleeping, but there was no way she would back up, not with pearson expecting her to. she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat before sliding in between trees, never looking back at her friends. when she went to turn around join back the other kids, they were nowhere to be found. all she could see were trees, darkness, and more trees.

she was lost.

ant started to panic, her hands were freezing, she had trouble breathing and overall, she was terrified. the dancing trees shadows on the ground and the sound of the leaves crumbling under her feet paralyzed her in fear. ant shut her eyes screwed and imagined she was with her family.

memories started to invade her thoughts.

she first saw her grandfather, coming back to the trailer after a long day of fishing.

she was sitting on the stairs, playing with her barbie dolls, when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, thomas walking towards her, a bucket full of freshly caught trout in his hand. even if she wasn’t a big fan of sea food, antoinette still ate the fish for dinner, it made her grandpa so happy.

then she saw her uncle phil.

they were in a gas station just out of the South-side, she was slurping on a slushie while her uncle flirted with the cashier. even if she was only four at the time, she still knew was flirting was. she didn’t know how it was called but she knew the action, people that like each other do it, she saw it in movies. uncle phil sat her down on the counter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, which ant obviously wiped. they must’ve spent at least a billion hours talking to that woman, according to ant and while these hours she learned her uncle was nineteen, that’s old, and her dad was three years older than him. even if she was only four, Ant knew about additions, and nineteen plus three equals twenty-two. her dad was twenty-two! that’s even older! her dad would start growing white hair soon enough.

her dad…

she remembers him. a lot of their time spent together are vague in her mind, but she still thinks about him, and she misses him, dearly.

she remembers his curly hair, just like hers but shorter, his eyes were brown, also like her and they had a matching beauty mark above their lips, on their left side! his skin was different though, she was a little bit paler and he had scars and tattoos. antoinette loved the serpent tattoo on his right ribcage. he also had a little ant tattooed on his hand, it reminded him of his daughter when he was on a mission.

ant smiled at the memory of her father.

when was he coming back home?

she felt a hand rubbing her back and opened her eyes to meet them of an old lady.

“what are you doing alone in the woods, dear?” she asked ant

“i’m lost…my friends dared me to, and I got lost…” antoinette said, tears escaping her eyes, dropping on her cheeks. the lady wiped her tears away.

“don’t cry honey, i’m going to get you back home.”

ant knew she wasn’t supposed to follow strangers, but she felt so helpless, what else was she supposed to do, deny her only help? antoinette slid her shaky hand into the woman’s wrinkly one and they started to walk.

“do you know your address dear?” the woman asked ant

“i live in my trailer with my grandpa. in the park.” she answered

and the woman brought her back home.

antoinette never saw her grandpa cry except on that day, he was so relieved to see her. he hugged her so hard, she couldn’t breathe, but for some reason, her grandfather was mad at the lady who helped her.

“just because our families don’t get along, doesn’t mean the kids have to pay! she is just a scared kid who i brought back home” the lady raised her voice

“my bad... thank you for bringing her home safely, roseann.” thomas apologized

“it's fine thomas, i know you would’ve done the same if it would’ve been my little cheryl…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i haven't updated in like forever  
like always i didn't double check for typos/mistakes so sorry if you spot some  
you can catch me on twitter @cutie_petsch  
enjoy!

ant tiredly walked from her bedroom to the bathroom, her eyes still closed. It was finally the last day of school before christmas break of 7th grade and she didn’t sleep at all the previous night; first because she was thrilled and second because she had the worst cramps she ever had

she undressed herself and stepped into the shower. a moan escaped her lips as the warm water contacted her skin, running down her leg and mixing with a red mucus in the tub

blood

ant panicked and let out a chilly scream, waking up thomas who immediately ran to the bathroom door

“antoinette, are you okay!” he shouted, clearly concerned

“there’s blood, i’m bleeding! i- i’m not in any pain but i’m bleeding!” she answered, wrapping a towel around herself before joining her grandfather on the other side of the door.

thomas let out a long sigh of relieve

“it’s normal” he answered, confusing antoinette

“i’m bleeding and it’s fine?”

thomas was a little uncomfortable talking about periods with his granddaughter, he did not prepare for this. he never had any daughter of his own and him losing his wife almost thirty years ago, hadn’t thought about ant getting her period

he went out for a walk and came back a bit later with sanitary pads and junk food for ant, who clearly didn’t mind skipping school. by the time he got back home, antoinette was asleep on the couch, an episode of the wizards of waverly place playing on the tv

thomas woke her up and explained what was happening to her

he explained that when a girl becomes a woman, she gets her period; meaning she was getting ready to have a baby, to which ant answered she didn’t want a baby, at least not now. following his granddaughter’s answer, he had to have the birds and the bees talk with ant and explain it was not possible to become pregnant unless you have sexual intercourses.

afterwards, he tried to teach her how to change a sanitary pad but miserably failed and ant figured it out before him and taught him how to do it, not that he would ever need this knowledge anymore. later, the duo ordered pizza for dinner and ate it under a pillow fort they built in the living room. ant’s eyes were getting heavy, so she rested her head on her grandfather’s leg.

“thank you, grandpa, for taking of me...” she said, half asleep

“always, princess.” thomas answered, his hand buried in thick curls, scratching ant’s scalp

an hour passed before thomas decided to put ant to bed, he wanted to enjoy her a little longer. she was growing up so fast, and before he would know it, his baby would be a grown woman. if he could’ve stopped time and keep her this little, a little longer he would’ve

-

the following sunday was christmas and ant was very excited. for the first time ever, she saved her babysitting money and bought gifts for her friends all by herself with no monetary help from her grandfather

she bought pea a tube of hair gel and axe body spray, or shower in a can as she liked to call it. she thought pea was acting a little bit like a douchebag, but he was her favorite douchebag

and for fangs, she bought a flannel and she made a necklace with a bear canine tooth

from the boys, fangs gifted her a bottle of perfume and pea got her boots. he had an identical pair and ant was obsessed with them, so he got her matching ones

uncle phil decided to buy her bubble gum pink hair extension and she fell in love with them so a week later he brought her to the hairdresser to make them permanent

of course, she loved all her gifts but her favorite one was from her grandfather

his old camera

it was originally thomas’ dad who bought it for him on his 11th birthday. thomas then gave it to lawrence when he was 17 but kept it in its box after his son’s passing. antoinette never forgot her dad taking pictures of her at random moments throughout the day, or when she dragged him outside for a photoshoot. when she first asked her grandfather about it when she was 8, he said it was stored somewhere in the trailer, but he also promised her one of these days it would be hers

ant immediately started to photograph the christmas party that was happening at the whyte wyrm and developped the picture, not too long later. afterward, her passion for photography grew big, and fast

but happiness didn’t stay for much longer...

on january 8th a decomposed body was found in the woods of greendale and was identified as lawrence topaz’ body. unlike when she was four, ant understood the situation. she obviously knew her dad was dead but burring his body opened a new scar and twisted the knife in others she didn’t even knew existed. the burial was the hardest thing she had ever done, now that she was aware of her father’s death, getting to say goodbye one last and final time was so painful. as hurtful as it was, antoinette didn’t cry as they lowered the casket underground

she didn’t understand why. she loved her dad and she missed him. she was aching at the fact that he was dead, but all she could feel was, nothing...

pure emptiness

she stayed at home the following week and when she went back to school, she wasn’t ant anymore. she was toni, toni topaz.

ant was the nickname her father gave her, and she wanted it to be his only. also, if she wanted to grieve properly, she had to move on from her past. she needed a knew nickname, on that would fit her properly and would make her be a new person. a new, better her.

toni topaz

-

in mid february, the student of the southside school were invited at riverdale junior high, for a sex-ed class. parents of the southside complained about the subject not being discussed enough with their kids and following their advices, the school sent the kids for one day at the northside’s school.

the day was going great for toni and the boys, up until lunch break.

the trio was patiently waiting in line when toni got cut by fiery red hair, followed by a brunette. of course, toni knew who the redhead was, who else had this hair

cheryl blossom

“excuse me, i was in line first” toni said, keeping her calm

“excuse me but i was at this school first. wait you cumberground”

pea looked at his friends confused. out of the three, he had to least expanded vocabulary, but even now none of them knew what the hell the northside queen was talking about

“look bitch, the end of the line is over there.” toni said pointing to the direction she was referring to “just because you’re rich doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want. move” toni finished

cheryl and her friend looked at each other before cheryl let out a giggle and walked closer to toni. the redhead looked at her and a smile took its form on her face.

“make me”

fangs and pea knew it was about to go down. cheryl blossom messed with the wrong girl...

even more now than ever, now that toni knew clifford blossom murdered her father, she was ready to take her revenge and kill his daughter

toni clenched her fists before her right on hit the redhead’s jaw, making cheryl collaps to the floor. as toni was about to kick cheryl, she felt strong arms wrapping around her body, holding onto her. she tried to wiggle out of pea’s grip, but he was so much bigger and stronger than she was

“i’m gonna kill you blossom! put your head in your parents’ bed, with a snake stuffed in your mouth, gift from of the serpents! i want you to pay, to suffer! you’re just a worthless piece of shit!”

“you won’t do anything, you fucking southside scum! i will kill you first, myself! ” cheryl said as she went to jump on her rival but was interrupted by principal weatherbee, dragging both girls in his office before calling their tutors.

clifford and penelope blossom were the first one to arrive. if it wouldn’t have been a public place, toni would’ve killed they daughter in front of them, no hesitation. they looked over either at her, her or at cheryl. regardless their look sent chills down toni’s spine, but she didn’t. she wasn’t scared of them. however, cheryl, she seemed terrified

toni would lie if she said she didn’t notice the bruise on cheryl’s arm. she knew it was an old one, it was impossible she had given it to her an hour ago. for some reason, toni felt empathic towards cheryl and she never thought she would be the one to feel such a way, at least not for a blossom

toni remembers on her fourth birthday, cheryl telling her clifford used to hit her to. she never thought much of it, until that day. the purple spot on cheryl’s fair skin was starring at her, almost calling for help. it was barely covered by her shirt, matching the redhead’s red lipstick on her plump lips. her dark brown eyes were starring at her feet, red curls perfectly framing her face

_shit..._

toni had to stop herself, control herself. cheryl was a blossom, but most importantly, she was a woman.

penelope blossom bursting through the door pulled toni out of her thoughts, thankfully. once again, the brunette would lie if she admitted of not noticing how harsh penelope grabbed her daughter’s arm. she subtly squeezed the fair skin of cheryl’s arm and dug her witchy long nails in it

right on her bruise

toni felt bad for cheryl. she hated the fact that she punched her. cheryl was safe from physical abuse at school and toni came and punched her. the principal had to call clifford and penelope to tell them about their daughter’s actions and toni feared what they would do to cheryl, once they got home, considering how harsh penelope was and how scared cheryl looked

-

when she got home later that day, toni immediately locked herself in her bedroom. she had two hours before her grandpa was back from work. she opened her laptop, plugged in her earphones and googled porn. naturally, her hormones were getting stronger and she was getting curious. the fact that she spent an entire day learning and talking about sex, made her a little horny, and maybe, just maybe, cheryl blossom didn’t help (not that she would ever admit it)

toni watched a few minutes of different videos but none of them were satisfactory. she only had one person in mind, and she was all toni could think about.

cheryl fucking blossom.

toni blindly scrolled down the recommended videos until one caught her eye. lesbian porn. toni never thought about watching this kind of videos as no boys were included, but today was a different day. so, she clicked on the video and watched all of it. toni realized how she found women moans were far sexier than men groan. of course, she thought men were hot but there was something about women that made her weak on that day. at the beginning of the second video, toni slid her hand down her panties for the first time ever as she learned about masturbation today. she let out a gasp as her fingers made contact with her clit and once she got comfortable enough, she circled it.

_wow_

she couldn’t believe that’s what it felt like. watching the women on her screen letting out high pitched moans as another one licked her juices clean made her want to try it. not only sex, but also women. toni watched videos after videos; oral sex, fingering, uses of toys, bondage... she quickly understood something, she was into women. she found out that day she loved women, thanks to cheryl blossom who cut her in line during lunch break

now what was she gonna do?


End file.
